Not So Young Love
by RupturedRose
Summary: Corine moves to Santa Carla to hide from he past,but in hiding she finds someone who may be able to heal her scars.I suck at summaries please read and reveiw. MarkoxO/C rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:i do not own the lost boys or any charsters except for Corine.

If i did i would be a much happier girl,lol.

LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*

I looked out the car window at the dark blue sky. I hated that i was moving,but i had to. Another court date, another family. I'd been moving around like this ever since my mom died 4 years ago, i was only 11. So i was moved in with my Uncle. He was always coming home with strange women. They were always gone the next morning, unlike the bruises i got if i intervened, in anything. The drinking, the drugs, or if i was just in the wrong room at the wrong time. I hated him by the time i turned 12. I tried to run but it was no use. I was good at surviving, it was actualy running from him that was the hard part. I'll be truthful i'm not the skinniest of the bunch which is actually surprising considering Uncle dearest never really fed me. So when i actualy tried to run from the house with my ruck sack in tow...it didn't work out too well. Uncle also happened to be a track star in highschool, and he went to the gym once in a while so i was screwed from the very beggining. The only good that came after the scars, was that i got away from him. But every home after that, he found. He kept trying to get me back, and every time he found me i had to move. Now i'm moving to probably one of the only places he might not look for me. Santa Carla, California. The murder capital of the world. I am moving in with a familiar family. By familiar i mean the Emmersons. They lived in the same neighborhood as me and my family, before everything went wrong. Lucy, my "new mom" recently got divorced and has just moved here with Mikey and Sam, her sons. Apparently they are living in her dad's house. So they will be as lost as i am. That, in itself is a minor consolation.

*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*

I woke up to the sunset after traveling all night and day. I was happy that i wouldnt have to deal with the hot sun. I hate sunlight but if this place is where my uncle won't find me i'll deal with it. Besides it's not like i couldn't keep homeschooling myself. And if i need a job well, nightshift is always an option. So the first place i go is the boardwalk to check it out. If i'm gonna be stuck here i might as well get used to the setting and find a few things i like.

LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB

So here i am. A 15 year old, at night, on a boardwalk, by herself in the middle of a ton of strangers. Could this be any more hazardous. Yes, but without the addition of a gun...not really. I would be here with Mike, Sam, and Lucy but they decided to wait, So i sort of snuck out. Mike knows i'm here and he's covering for me, saying i went for a walk, but i cant stay out too long or lucy will get suspicious and effectively, worried. I just want to check everything out. And so far this place looks pretty cool a concert is set up on the board walk, and among all the people there are stands and kiosks for ear piercing and palm reading, as well as other things. The stores lined up, are lit up and almost seem like a down-to-earth beacon. For once in the middle of this crowd i feel both singular yet similar. I feel not so alone, not so strange. I almost pass a comic store but decide to go in. I havent read comics for years, not since i was little and i used to steal them from the boys(like michael) in my neighborhood. The first thing i notice as i walk in, is the boy organizing comics in their racks and another boy about the same age(15 or 16) at the counter, wearing a red bandana. Both seem rigid,coiled and ready to jump at any moment. One of them does, the one in a sleeveless tee organizing comics, as i ask him what's good. Instead of answering my question he asks " Are you new to Santa Carla, i haven't seen you before?" I answer, all the while wondering if theese two teens own this store themselves. "um...Yeah i am new. I moved here with family just today, actually. And i was thinking i should probably get a few comics to pass the time, while i get settled in. Do you guys happen to carry horror comics?" I buttoned my response with a small smile hoping the guy would just direct me the horror comics and be done with it. But no life cant be that simple. As soon as he showed me to the comics, he pressed one into my hands. "You should read this one, it'll help you stay alive around here." I look at the title 'Vampires Everywhere'. I almost start laughing before i realize. He's serious."So there are vampires around here?" "Are you kidding me? This place is swarming with bloodsuckers." I thought for a moment, and then smiled wide. "Would you happen to know where any of these vampires live, i'd like to meet them." He looked almost shocked but not really. He still seemed stern. At this point the boy behind the counter decided to intervene. "If we did there wouldnt be any more leeches around here. And if you knew what's good for you, you'd follow this little instruction manuel,and not worry your pretty little head about where the bloodsuckers live." The boy with the bandana had gotten really close to me and tapped on the comic for emphasis. He got in my face and he reeked of garlic. Well i never take kindly to rude behavior and i need my personal space. So i did what any girl would do. I punched him in the gut,kicked him in the nuts and threw the comic at his face, as he went down. The other boy looked at me in shock, no cover, no mask, pure shock. I turned to him and said " Can i have these 8 Tales of the crypt and 3 TMNT, the gruesome version?" He nodded his head vigorously and ran to the counter to get the TMNT. I stepped over the other boy's pained form on the floor. When i got to the register i payed for my comics. "By the way, I'm Corine." He simply looked at me. "Alan Frog." he said. "Nice to meet you Alan,sorry about the...incident. I just dont like people being rude or getting in my space." "It's okay, Edgar's had it coming for a while now." He smiled, just barely, but enough to see. "Well i guess i'll see you later, Bye." I flashed him a smile and walked out, seeing Edgar still on the floor in an apparently massive amount of for the first time in years...i giggled.

LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*

I walk around for a little while but i know it's getting late. Then i realize i have no way to get home. I took a bus here and the next one isnt for an hour, atleast. I'm not hitch hiking, never in my life. So i decide to wait for the bus and just be really late, i'd rather that than walk all the way in the dark. As i'm waiting by the stop i look out to the beach. Suddenly i hear the rev of engines and 4 motorcycles come into veiw. One brunnette and three blonds. They all looked to be atleast 17. The Brunnette had wild hair and was wearing a jacket and no shirt. The blond with the longest hair looked, frankly, like a member of twisted sister. The one who looked to be the leader of this little gang had spiked up bleached hair...in an almost mullet like style. But it looked pretty cool. The last one i looked at seemed to be the youngest, not my age but pretty young. He had curly hair and was wearing a jacket covered in crazy patches. My eyes stayed on him. I couldn't take them off him. I was afraid if I looked away he'd disapear, like a mirage. All of a sudden i heard the bus pull up, an hour early. I looked up at the driver, then back at the boys. They were stopped now, and _He_ was looking at me with a smile, i blushed smiled back and stepped on the bus.

*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB

Well what do you think?

Please Reveiw i need contructive critisism to make it better,lol

More chapters on the way.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I dont own lost boys,santa carla,Tales of the Crypt or any characters except for Corine and any other O/Cs.

Author note:Here's the second chapter sorry it took so long, i was away on a trip and just got i've now put speech in italics and spaced it a bit to make it easier to read. Keep the input coming. :) please read and reveiw :).

*In this story Star was "Taken care of",if you know what i mean, so she wont show up in this fic.

LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*

(Marko's POV) We were riding up the beach eyeing up some surf nazis for our next meal. But i saw this chick sitting at the bus stop, looking out towards us. I almost crashed my bike. She had hair of all colors,but i could tell her original color was a dark blonde, and she had bangs that flopped over her forehead,and it covered the side of her face,framing her eyes. I could tell her eye color was a green-blue and the shape of her eyes reminded me of a cat. She looked so alone, a bit fragile but i could tell by the way she held her self that she could handle a fight or two. I was dumbfounded and tried to pry the blank look off my face and slap on a sly smile. For a moment, only a moment we locked eyes as i smiled at her, right before she got on a (very) early bus. She wasn't skinny but she had good curves and was a quite a bit "bigger" than the chicks i usualy dined on. But i didnt feel that way about this one. She did make me hungry but not for her blood(well not ONLY her blood) more for her attention, a smile, a laugh, a hug. Anything positive.I walked over to where she had been and picked up a the hairclip i saw her drop, it was a little purple elephant(a bit childish,but i like childish (: ) marked with an elegant 'C'. The others decided to follow. David sensed something was up and Paul was smiling like a fool. Dwayne just hung back and looked broody as usual. _"Well boys i think Marko has a little crush...on a human." _

David smirked. I knew he knew and he'd never let me live it down,just like i hadn't let him forget the "Star incident".

_"Well at least this chick isnt a stick figure, tofu loving halfie." _

A lone chorus of 'Oooooooohhhhhhh' came from Paul. I knew i'd probably get my ass kicked for that but i didnt care. I was surprised when i heard a calm voice from him instead.

_"Hmmm. Well you have got a point."_

He showed an almost sinister grin_._

_"So i bet she would make a good addition to our little 'family'." _

I immediately became deffensive,over this chick. I didnt know why, this was a girl i hadn't even met formaly,or casualy for that matter. But here i was ,ready to rip out david's throat for that. I calmed myself, tried to keep from 'vamping out'.

_"Why dont you let me meet her,and talk to her a bit first before looking her over like prime real estate?" _

_"Fine Marko, but be careful, if you try turning her and she refuses to feed she will end up just like Star*."_

LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*

I got back home, not too late. But Lucy was already asleep. I found Mike and Sam waiting on the bed in my room. As soon as they saw me, Sam hugged me and Mike, acting like a mother of sorts started a lecture.

_"Corine, we were worried about you and so was mom. You cant stay out this late without someone with you, you're only 15 and-"_

_"I'm almost 16 and i wouldn't have gotten hurt, you know i can more than handle myself if anything were to happen. Besides you were the reason i was out so late, if you had agreed to take your bike and come with me i wouldnt have had to take the bus."_

Mikey-boy was speechless i was still on a slight high from catching an early bus, but i wanted to go to bed and he was blocking my way, so i ushered him and Sam out of my room. But not before Sam decided to state:

_"Well she has a point Mikey, you could have gone with her."_

I smiled at Sam and gave him a goodnight kiss on the cheek and ushered him out, before closing my door in Mike's face.

I went to my bed and sat down,enjoying the slight comfort the old dusty matress brought me, before deciding to really check out my room. I hadn't really gotten a chance to earlier. Besides maybe there were some comfy bed spreads or some cool books in there or something.

So i opened the doors to what could have been the arc of the covenant,for all i knew,and found...

(Marko's POV)

I Followed the bus to where the girl got off,i needed to see how she acted,how she lived. I didn't want to find that she would hate being a vampire after i already turned her,so let's call this 'research'. I snuck over to what i found to be her window. I saw two boys sitting on her bed, i guessed they were brothers or cousins. Then She walks in. Her eyes are even more amazing than they were on the beach, her hair is a bit more tussled but she still looks amazing. The older boy starts giving her a speech about being home late. He says her name is Corine. but before he can continue with his speech she interrupts him. And then he is speechless. My kind of chick, she stands up for herself. Corine ends up kicking them out, it looks as if she's going to go to bed but then she gets up, and looks around. She stops in front of what looks like a closet door. hen she cautiously opens it. She sees whats inside and start dancing around. She looks so adorable.

(Corine's POV)

_"OhMyGod OhMyGod OhMyGod!"_

I cant believe my eyes i never would have expected it in a plaace like...**this**.But i realize it's real, it's there and i start doing my happy dance. A shelf of books,some titles i recognized,other were unknown but most were poetry, and right next to them a huge stack of Tales of the Crypt comics. Oh life was sweet. Until I heard a sound at my window. I stopped dead, it could have just been the wind but i dont think so. I run to my duffel bag and grab my mace and brass knuckles. (you can never be too safe right?) I inch along the wall to my window, and turn suddenly...,but no one is there. I open the window and look out to find...nothing. I guess it was just my imagination, until i see my elephant hairclip on the windowsill. Hmmmm...

(Marko's POV) Oh Shit! She heard me, i see her run to her bag and grab something, so i run. I dont want her first impression of me being a stalker.

When I've cleared the house I turn and see her looking out the window,and then looking down at the sill. She picks up...oh shit I left the clip. Well maybe she'll forget she had it earlier...or something.

Suddenly David is in my head.

_"Well lover boy what do you think? Are you going to talk to her? From what i can see in your mind she seems like she would get along quite well..and of course she has a very nice ass." _

_"Shut up David. Yes i will, tomorrow, if i see her."_

_"Oh you will, you will."_

_"How do you know?"_

No reply. Well i guess i have to take his word for it. Until tomorrow i i realize i still haven't fed.

_"Well i guess it's surf-nazi again tonight."_

LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*LB*

Well how was it?

i know short chapter, i've just been really busy. i'll try to make it up though

and i'll see if i can do another post before monday.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:i dont own anything but corine.

author's note: Last chap. i went a bit O/C with Marko and David's characters i'm going to try to do better now.I'd like to credit all those who have reveiwed so far, those who both encouraged and gave input, thank you, i'm always looking to improve. Please read and reveiw, thank-RR

LB_LB

(Corine's POV)

I awoke to an afternoon sun, i had slept in for the first time in years. By that i mean that this is one of the first times i slept for and extended period without nightmares,since my mom died. I decided to take a shower since i wanted to look decent when i went out job hunting with Lucy. I figure i'll be in line for a few good ones in a few days after i turn only now do i realize is the 5th anniverary of my mom's death. I get out of the shower all squeaky clean and slip on my black jeans and my Iron Man t-shirt. I run downstairs and almost run into Sam.

_"Hey Cori how'd you sleep?"_

_"Pretty well,Sam, thank you. No nighmares this time."_

I smiled and walked into the kitchen to find Grandpa drinking rootbeer and having what seems to be a tired staring contest with Mike.A bit surprised at this I almost ask why, until i realize...there is one root beer left and Mike wants it. I almost giggle as i slip it from the fridge without either noticing it.I sip my soda as i go into the (not so) aptly named "living room",and prop my feet up. Soon i'm on my last sip, i look up and silently say:

_'This one's for you mom.'_

I down the last gulp and walk up to Lucy's room.

_"Hey Lucy, um, when are we going out? I really want to get and early start, ya know around sundown."_

_"Soon, Hun,i just need to fix my hair and then i guess me and Sam can ride the bus up and Mike can take you on his bike,if that's okay with and mighty."_

_"Why is he ' and mighty'?"_

_"Well he won a staring contest with Dad earlier for the last few slices of cheese,and was very proud of himself. And now i think he's trying for the last root beer."_

_"Well he wont get it,it went to me and mom."_

_"Oh,honey i'm so sorry i forgot that was today."_

Lucy comes up to me and gives me a motherly hug, I always did like her.

_"It's okay Lucy, I myself didnt remember until i was in the shower. Besides i think mom is okay if i dont always sulk in my room. I think she'd rather me be out getting a job."_

We both laughed a bit, as she put the finnishing touches on her hair, and we walked down stairs. Upon hitting the first floor i heard a 'damn' from Mike.

_"Lost the staring contest?"_

_"Yeah, i guess i'll have to buy a soda at the boardwalk."_

_"It's okay i dont think you are missing out on anything,anyway, i'm riding with you, right?"_

_"Yeah if you want just dont forget you jacket or-"_

_"Helmet. I know the drill Bike Boy."_

He stuck out his tounge at the familiar nicname, and i shoved him out the door behind Lucy and Sam, just as i heard Gramps yell:

_"Who drank the last rootbeer?"_

I Burst out laughing as I ran to Mike's bike, wanting to get gone before I was found out.

LB_LB

We get to the boardwalk just as the sun is going down. I see Lucy going toward some video store,with a help wanted sign in the window. Mike walks off toward some concert on the beach. So it's me and Sam, alone, with no adult influence.

_"Comics?"_

He asks pleadingly.

_"Comics."_

I confirm, and we are off to the store I found last night. One of the employees may be a douche but they have a good selection. As soon as we step in i notice bandanna boy isn't there. I smile inwardly,small blessings are a wonder. I see Alan at the counter and nod as I walk towards him.

_"Hey again Alan,how are you?"_

_"Oh, Corine, hey. Umm i'm okay. And we just got in a new shipment of Tales of The Crypt, if you're interested."_

A boy after my own heart, he remembered. But I knew he wasn't my type, he was a vampire hunter, and if i could i would be a vampire hugger.

_"Not today,Alan ,but thanks for telling me. No,today I'm here on a strictly social call, but my friend over there needs some graphic distraction. But be warned, he's not into Horror like I am. If you are going to make a sales pitch, try something a bit more 'mainstream'."_

_"I'll keep that in mind."_

He laughs a bit then looks over at Sam,with...longing?

_"...Umm..do you know...if..he..would happen to be...availible?"_

_"He is very availible,just be careful, I'm not completely sure that he swings that way." _

I gave an encouraging smile and walked toward the exit to look out at the beach. I looked up at the moon, a beautiful moon, almost full. I had to check my lunar calendar when I got back, i think it will be full by my birthday in three days. After a few minutes I looked over to find Sam and Alan talking. Alan was flirting and i think Sam was...flirting back? Well,go Sam. I looked back to the beach and saw Him walking towards the shop.

I yelled back to Sam that i would be just outside, and smoothed my hair as i sat on a bench outside the shop. Soon enough he walked over to the bench and sat next to me. I had this weird feeling like, a good weird.

_"Beautiful veiw isn't it."_

I try my hand at small talk, not doing too well.

_"Yeah the veiw is beautiful from here."_

He responds,only then do i realize, he's looking **at me**, while he says it.

_"I'm Marko by the way."_

_"Corine, nice to meet you."_

Smooth sailing so far, lets just hope we don't hit rough seas.

_"So are you new here in Santa Carla?"_

_"Yeah I actually just moved here yesterday,with friends."_

_"You,too?"_

_"What?"_

What did he mean, 'me,too'?

_"Living with friends, I mean, I live with three good friends of mine."_

_"Oh, well, i live with people that i knew when i was younger, it's...complicated."_

_"Say no more, if you don't wish to, i won't pry. But i will ask, why Santa Carla?"_

_"Well that's part of the 'complicated'. But i might as well tell you."_

Oh god, here i am about to tell this stranger my life story,am i really that lonely? Or, is he just that convincing?

_"But there are two conditions."_

_"Of course,and they would be?"_

_"One:Don't tell anyone about this. And Two:Be my first new friend."_

He smiled like a 5 year old.

_"Yes! I love making friends, and i promise not to tell a soul."_

_"Pinky swear?"_

_"Is there any other way?"_

We locked pinkys, but unlike others, we flipped our hands and touched thumbs,with our pinkys still locked. I'd never met anyone else that did that,it was only me, and Sam if i made him.

_"Okay, kiddies get your blankies ready and have popcorn on hand, this will be a long one."_

Marko crossed his legs and rested his head in his hands.

_"Ready."_

_"Okay so it started when I was 9 and my dad died, i was really close to him, so it was a hard blow. Then when i was almost 11 my mother died, today is actualy the 5th anniverary."_

I started to tear up, and Marko looked up at me sympatheticaly.

_"You dont have to tell me, you know."_

_"I want to,just can we go somewhere with less people, I don't want to cry in front of a crowd."_

_"Okay, i think i know just the place, if you dont mind going for a little ride first."_

_"I don't mind at all, just let me tell Sam, he's like my little brother, i don't want to worry him."_

We both looked back to where Sam and Alan had been, and saw them bonding over Super Man comics. Ahh young gay love, so adorable.

_"Hey Sam, I'm gonna go for a little ride with a new friend, if lucy wants to go home, tell her I'll be a bit late."_

_"Okay Cori, just be careful."_

_"Yes little brother,i will."_

I gave Sam a hug and followed Marko to his bike.

_"It'll just be a few minutes to the cliffs, Okay?"_

_"Kay."_

We got on and I zipped up my jacket.

_"Don't be afraid to hold on tight, you might need to."_

I tightened my grip and layed my head against his shoulder.

_"Ready"_

He patted my hand and we were off to the cliffs, i almost didn't believe myself, or what was happening, but i am happy that is is happening.

LB_LB

Cliff hanger before the cliffs,i know i hate cut-off chapters too,but i should have the next chapter up before thanksgiving. so it's not too long of a wait.

please reveiw,thank you


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I don't own anything from lost boys(sadly) the only thing i "own" would be corine

Author's note:in this fic marko is 18,and most info i give about him will be from my own mind, there's just not that much info on the past of any of the lost boys characters.

P.S:yes corine is only 15 going on 16 in this fic, i honestly don't see a problem,since marko is a vamp he is much older than her anyway.

please read and reveiw, thank you

Edit:sorry this is late guys, my comp got really infected and it took a while to fix.

LB_LB

(Marko's POV)

Corine clung to me as we rode up the the cliffs, i couldn't wait to hear her story. Maybe one day i could tell her mine. Maybe. I wanted to tell her everything, her voice made me relax, her eyes told me of a girl who'd gone through a lot, someone who'd lived many years more than she had been on this earth. I knew she would be able to handle it if she was changed, i could tell. I hoped David began to feel the same. I realized all his baiting had been just to get me to bring Corine back as a midnight snack. But i wouldn't let that happen. I almost passed my turn to get to the cliffs and soon, my bike was off and so was Corine. We found a place not too close to the edge, and sat down.

(Corine's POV)

We got to the cliffs and sat down, i tried to hide it but i was so cold. Before i knew it Marko's jacket was around my shoulder's.

_"Are you sure you're not going to be cold?"_

_"I'll be fine, and besides we can't have you getting sick or we can't hang out so easily."_

_"Okay but next time i'm bringing my thicker jacket. Kay ready for the whole story?"_

_"If you are ready to to tell,i'm ready to listen."_

He looked so cute, like an excited child, yet at the same time you could tell he had his mature moments by how quiet he was,how paitient, as if he had already waited a lifetime and had nothing to loose.

_"Well okay. As i said my mother died, it was actualy just a few days before my eleventh birthday,which means that i turn sixteen in three days. After she died i was left everything in her will, but i was sent to my uncle so he could act as a foster parent. He quickly spent part of the money on women, drugs, and booze. Then not too long after i moved in with him, he started beating me, for no reason most of the time. By the time i turned twelve i wanted to die, and actualy tried killing myself, but after three failed attempts i just stopped, and about a week after i turned thirteen i tried to run away. But he caught me. I knew i would be in for hell, but he slipped up and beat me in front of an undercover cop,pretending to be a prostitute. She cuffed him and read him his rights, it was like a scene from one of my wildest dreams. I was then sent to live with a nice enough family in Ohio, but My Uncle found me some how and got some of his friends to try and take me. So i moved, i moved 3 times trying to get away,but they found me and they took me ,I was their hostage for around 2 weeks and i ended up a witness to three murders. All of them innocent people, trying to protect me. Because I was a witness and the people my uncle employed were caught up in some pretty bad things, I was put in the WPP, and moved here. Luckily Lucy was moving here and she agreed to take me in."_

I waited as he processed what i just said,i tried desperately to wipe the tears from my eyes, thinking about the bruises and scars always brought tears.

(Marko's POV)

I listened as she finished her story,I was amazed,she had indeed lived through so much. Then I saw her crying, and trying to hide the tears, and i did something a bit bold. I wrapped her up in a hug, she probably thought i was a total creeper now, but i just had to. Surprisingly she snuggled closer to me.

_"You know, you are the first person i've actually told that to, who wasn't a lawyer, thank you for listening to me."_

_"Thank you for trusting me so much, it must be really hard."_

_"That's what surprises me, it's really easy to trust you,maybe i knew you in a past life."_

She gives a nervous giggle, i ease up a little on the hugging,and let her have some space.

_"Maybe...wait were you at the boardwalk last night?"_

(Corine's POV)

_"Oh yeah I was, i think i saw you right before i got on the bus."_

_"Yeah i saw you too...hmmm eerie."_

Marko laughed a bit.

_"So what do we do now,I don't want to waste the rest of my night at home,and I need to get to know Santa Carla better."_

_"Well if you don't mind, I could be your guide."_

I tried to hide it but i was really excited, a guided tour of Santa Carla with Marko seemed awesome, he could probably show me some places no one else knew, and plus, who wouldn't want to spend time with him.

_"That sounds awesome, but before i get to know Santa Carla, i want to get to know you more."_

_"Well i like chinese food, my eyes are green, my favorite color is green,i like rock music,one of my favorite songs is 'wish you were here' by pink floyd,and i love motorcycles, and cute girls with green eyes who wear lots of black."_

I blushed at that last part, I have green eyes, and am currently and I always do wear black.

_"I also love the nighttime and i can't stand the sun,plus if i'm in the sun too long, let's just say, bad things happen."_

_"I'm the same way, i burn rather easy and my eyes are oversensitive to sunlight so i can't really go out with out lots of sunblock and glasses,plus i'm a complete nigh owl, the moon is too beautiful too miss and...and...i'm rambling now aren't I."_

_"Yes you are...but it's cute." _

He leaned over and gave me a peck on the cheek, and at that point i probably looked like a ripe tomato.

_"You look cute when you get carried away, and when you blush,your face turns the the lightest shade of pink,and your eyes lighten up to a bright green."_

_"Umm...thanks i guess, i don't really know how to respond, no one ever compliments me."_

_"I don't see why, you're really cute and nice, you've been through a lot but you seem really strong,and your voice is really calming and sweet,and your eyes are amazing and...i'm rambling too, now aren't I?" _

He was imitating me.

_"Hey,don't mock me."_

We both laughed.

_"Oh but it's so fun."_

I stuck my tounge out at him, like a 5 year old, got up and started walking toward the bike.

_"Keep your tounge in your mouth."_

_"Why should I?"_

I stuck out my tounge again.

_"Because if you don't keep your tounge in your mouth somehting will happen."_

_"What are you going to do tough guy?"_

I giggled a bit, as he got closer to me and he caught me off guard.

_"This."_

And he kissed me. His lips were as soft as they looked and he was so giving in his kisses. After a little bit,he licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth. He started massaging my tounge with his and I let out a little whimper. I felt him smirk a bit. When the kiss ended i was a bit shocked, but i smiled. I had just gotten my first real kiss.

_"You realize you just worked against yourself."_

_"How?"_

_"Because of that i'm going to stick my tounge out a LOT more."_

(Marko's POV)

Her lips were heaven, so soft, exactly how I thought they would be,i heard her whimper and i smirked,it was so very easy. I wanted to kiss her like this everyday for the rest of time, but of course if she didn't feel the same way...and worse yet if she agreed to the change and then changed her mind. But i couldn't think about that now.

_"Because of that i'm going to stick my tounge out a LOT more."_

_"Well I'm not going to object to it. So when are we going to start the tour, it's around...oh wow, it's almost 1am. Do you still want to start now, or maybe tomorrow?"_

_"Well I don't want Lucy to worry too much, so can we start the tour tomorrow?"_

_"Of course, besides i need to get home as well, my friends will kill me if i am later than 3am."_

_"Wow, i'm assuming they are very protective."_

_"Not reaally just very strict about their schedules. Anyway, do you want a ride home?"_

_"Sure, do you know how to get to...oh man i can't remember the adress."_

_"Well what stop did you get off when you rode the bus?"_

_Um i think it was the fourth stop, not too far from the skate park...or was it the post office? Sorry I'm terrIble wIth directions." _

_"It's okay we'll play it by eye, just look out for familiar buildings."_

_"Will do."_

We got on the bike and she snuggled up to me even more, after about 5 minutes of riding i felt her soft, shallow breath and knew she had fallen asleep, good. Now I could just drive to her house without the charade. When we got there i had to wake her up, but i really didn't want to, she looked so content sleeping. So i tip-toed inside, found her room and tucked her in, but as i was leaving she started thrashing. She was mumbling in her sleep.

_"Get away from me, no ,get away. Marko, help me, Marko."_

_"Shh Corine, i'm here."_

I went back to the bed and started stroking her hair, trying to calm her. She kept mumbling, but what she was saying changed.

_"Marko,my Marko. I love you Marko."_

What? Why? How? Okay, it's just a dream, she doesn't know what she's saying. But while i can...

_"I love you too,Corine."_

I put a kiss on her forehead and left. I would see her tomorrow.

LB_LB

well how was it? please reveiw .

i know it was super late,i'm sorry, but viruses are evil.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I don't own lost boys or anything except Corine.I also don't own any of the stores companies or brands mentioned.

Author's note:This chapter is going to include a bit more bonding between Sam and corine and the next one will pick up at the bar, sorry if it's not up to snuff, i've had writer's block lately.

P. has come to my attention that some people think Marko is too OOC and that i should be writing twilight instead. Well all i will say is, i don't write twilight fiction cause i don't write sparkly robert pattinsons hiding in a forest with some chick.(no offense to or any twilight fans) And yes i understand that marko is a quite OOC, but it's hard to write for him and i'll admit i can't see any romance story working out if i just make him a killer, so here you have my reasons. Hope you atleast think the writing is decent. -RR

LB_LB

(Corine's POV)

I rub my eyes and see...I'm in my room. I guess Marko found my house...but how did i get in bed. Ah..Sam probably let him in. I must've fallen asleep on the bike. Anyway i clear my mind and roll out of bed, literaly, and hit the carpet with a thud. I spring up and I feel...alive, for the first time in a long time. Then i realize part of my attitude is due to the time...it's 2:30 pm. Only a few hours till i can see Marko, I know i won't see him till night time, because of what he told me. So I mill around and kill time, reading comics, and talking with Sam. I finally get the chance to ask him about Alan.

"So Sam what's the deal with Alan. It seems like you two were becoming good friends yesterday."

"Yeah...so."

He avoided eye contact. He, soooo, has a little boyfriend.

"So...is there anything you want to tell me, maybe a certain change in your schedule, that happens to include your new little 'friend'."

"Maybe i do, so what."

I could see him blushing now, he tried to walk away so i grabbed on his sleeve.

"You do have a date don't you!"

I accused.

"Oh that's so cute Sammy has a date, so what's her name?"

Michael said as he walked into the kitchen where me and Sam were sitting.

"His name, is Alan and he is Sam's little boyfriend."

I teased. I couldn't help it, it was so cute.

"Umm...wow...you have a...boyfriend, Sam? I didn't see that coming."

"But you're happy for him right Mike?"

I punched Mike in the arm, warning him to be nice.

"Yeah i am, as long as you are happy Sam."

Mike gave him a hug and left the kitchen,leaving me and Sam alone again.

"So when's the date?"

"It's not a date...just a...um...okay it's a date. But do i have to tell you?"

"Yes because i'm your sister and i'm going to help you with your first date. So when is it and where is it?"

"We're just meeting up at the boardwalk tonight at the comic store, we're going to hang out for a bit then we're going to walk around a bit and just relax, okay. Nothing huge just something simple."

"Okay, so then if i can't help you with yours can you help me with something?"

"Sure, what?"

LB_LB

"I can't believe you dragged me into this."

"What can't you believe, you come out to me and expect me not to take you here?"

"I'm Bi not gay i still should have some non-feminine dignity."

"Sorry too late, once you step in it can't be reversed, besides , you'll like this place it has some cool stuff too."

"I still can't believe you dragged me into a 'Claire's', how could i let this happen?"

"It's not that bad, look at this."

I hold up a metal skull and crossbones bracelet, supposed to be part of some kind of pirate promo, or something.

"Oh come on Corine it's a...actually it is sort of cool."

"I knew i could pull you in,*evil laugh*, but don't worry next store will be a reward for both of us."

"I don't know i'm actually starting to like this place...how do i look?"

He wraps a hot pink feather boa around his neck and puts a tiara on his head. We both burst out laughing, this was turning out better than i hoped. I quickly grab a few cute things for my room and for..Sam, and we check out and are on our way to the next location. The Holy Grail of my shopping experience...Hot Topic.

"Thank you Corine, for not taking me to anymore overly girly places."  
"Hey you never know i might take you to get a manicure."

"It's fine for a guy to get a manicure..there is no law against taking care fo yourself."  
I give Sam a big hug, and drag him into the store.

"Hey Corine look at this, your new 'friend' might like it."

It was a Pink Floyd shirt, i'd been trying to find it for ages with no success, I loved Pink Floyd too. There were only two left and looked just the right size for me and Marko, so i figured 'Why not?' and bought them.

Sam got a new notebook a music magazine, and a new hoodie. I just got the shirts and some hair dye, i needed to freshen up my color a bit.

"So should we go back now?"  
"Yeah i guess, i have to meet Marko soon and you have to be on your little date soon, don't you?"

LB_LB

We got home to find it empty, no grandpa, he must be off with the Widow.

I found a not on the counter from Lucy, saying they had gone ahead and were at the boardwalk. I helped Sam get ready for his date and gave him some money.

"What's this for Corine?"

"The bus and boardwalk, i'm going to wait here awhile, okay."

"Okay but remember to lock up and hide the spare under the beaver outside, Bye"

"Okay, okay, i will ,now go have fun."

I gave Sam another hug and closed the door behind him when he left. I still had to get ready and leave for the boardwalk to meet Marko, I guess I'd wait in front of the comic store again.

I was dressed in my new Pink Floyd shirt and had Marko's in my bag. I was also wearing a pair of not too baggy black jeans, my black converse and my trusty green army jacket. Just as i was fixing my hair, now newly dyed green and black, i heard a motorcycle outside. Well, i guess he had decided to come to me. The sun had set and it was already pretty dark. I heard a knock at the door and went to get it.

And there he was smirking, wearing his awesome jacket and...no shirt?

"Um Marko what happened to 'no shirt no shoes no service'?"

"Oh yeah, um, got something on my shirt earlier and had to take it off."

(Marko's POV)

Corine looked amazing, she was wearing a giant zipped up army jacket, which made her look even more fragile to me, and just simple jeans and shoes, her hair was freshly and Black. My two favorite colors.

I zoned out with a smirk on my face, and suddenlly heard her asking where my shirt was, i came up with the best short notice excuse i had.

"Oh yeah, um, got something on my shirt earlier and had to take it off."

I couldn't tell Corine what i had gotten on the shirt, i had fed earlier...to be safe, and i forgot a spare.

"Hmm. Oh by the way,Marko what do you think?"

Corine unzipped her jacket and I saw an awesome Pink floyd shirt, it was a bit baggy on her but it looked good.

"I think i wish i was a chick so i could steal your shirt...then again i would happily take it off you anyway."

I wagged my eye brows and backed up as she tried to smack me.

"Hmph! Well I was going to give you yours but if your going to be a perv..."

"Wait...'mine'?"

"Yep i got you one too."  
Corine smiled and pulled an identicle shirt out of her bag and handed it to me.

"Consider it payment for being my tour guide...and you can wear it in place of your other shirt...i don't want any other chicks checking out my guide."

Corine whispered the last part but i heard her.

"Would you be...jealous...of another chick checking out your tour guide?"

I laughed, but her face turned a light shade of pink as she denied it.

"No..i wouldn't be jealous...just...i'd just be..."

"You'd just be what? Jealous, Envious, pissed off?"

I was laughing, just joking around but, She sort of...lost it, but what did i expect.

"Yes! Okay, i'd be really jealous and i'd want to kick their ass, even though i know you'd probably perfer every chick in Santa Carla to me, the insane one, the one who hides who she used to be by dying her hair a different color or pattern when she feels like just becoming someone else. The girl who has more problems than a textbook and more issues than a long running comic series. Okay,happy, the insane chick would be jealous,because she's completely head over heels for you."

She turned toward her door but before she could close it, I grabbed her arm and pulled her toward me, into a hug.

(Corine's POV)

I was...god i don't know what i was, sad, embarassed, angry.

I had just told him i'd be jealous, i just basicaly said 'I have a huge crush on you and wish you were mine even though i know i can't have you.'. I felt like and idiot and as i was about to make my dramatic exit, i felt someone pull me away and into their arms. Marko. I just stood there, i had half expected him to just leave but he did what the other half had hoped for. I hugged back, i needed a hug anyway. And after a moment he whispered to me something that not even one piece of me expected.

"Your wrong, I'd perfer you to any girl in this town...in this world."

"You would?"

"Of course, i would, why not?"

He smiled, i loved that smile.

"Now am i going to show you around or not?"

I Smiled and hugged him.

"Yes, please."

"Okay i think i'll show you the boardwalk a bit more extensivly, then the best bar in town, and then i think the last will be a surprise."

"Umm..Marko, a bar? I'm only 15"

"It's okay, your with me, and i won't let anyone mess with you, and no alchohal will be consumed, i promise, it'll be cool."

I thought it over, marko wouldn't let anything happened, he wouldn't let me drink, everything would be fine...right?

"Okay i'll go to the bar but you better be right."

"I am always right now put on a helmet and hop on missy."

He handed me a black helmet.

"A helmet...when?"

"I picked it up earlier for you, i don't want you getting hurt."

"Um..wow. Okay if i'm waering a helmet it will be my own."

I walked over to the shed/garage where my helmet was stored, i used to ride around with my old foster brother, until he...died, but i still kept my helmet. It was black and covered in purple roses and barbed wire, custom, as a 14th birthday gift. I loved the thing. I waled back to Marko, put on the helmet and got on the bike.

"Um...wow..awesome helmet."

"Thanks."

I smiled and he began to put the helmet on the porch.

"Hey, what's the big idea? If i have to waer a helmet, so do you. I want you to be safe too."

I threw in a fake pout, looking so childish.

"Fine but if i get helmet hsir it's your fault."

"Okay i take full responsibility for the messing up of your hair. Can we get going now?"

"Sure , sweetness and light."

I stuck my tounge out at his sarcastic comment and got exactly what i expected. Another spectacular kiss.

LB_LB


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:I don't own the lost boys or any of the companies or organizations mentioned,the only character that could be consiered "mine" is Corine.

Sorry for the delay i've had a lot of work lately and i'm going to be busy with school projects and such i apologize for any delay-RR

LB_LB

(Corine's POV)

We had gone back to the boardwalk and had a pretty good time but arko was really eager to show me this bar so i agreed.

"So it this like a biker place or what?"

"A little bit, a few bikers hang out there, and a few friends, it's a nice place to hang out on a 'slow night'."

I guess when he got bored was what he meant but who knows. Anyway i got off the bike and strapped my helmet to one of the handle-bars and followed Marko inside. I was greeted by the smell of ciggys and beer. The glow of neon covered the entire inside of the bar as if that was the only kind of light illuminating the room. Marko's face was tinted green. Mine was tinted pink, and not just from the lights, as he put his arm around me and pulled me close. He whispered just barely audible above the song playing from the jukebox and the talk of the men playing poker and drinking, a few getting into a little bit of a row(an arguement).

"Don't worry everything will be fine. They won't mess with you as long as your with me."

Only then did i notice a few guys in one corner Sizing me up. I'm a big girl but not a complete troll. But these were the kinds of guys who's attention you didn't want and I could tell. I looked away quickly hoping they would do the same. But life can't be that simple. After me and Marko sat down at the bar they came over. There were three of them the tallest one started.

"Well little girl you look a little young to be hanging around here, but your pretty , hows about you come with us and we'll show you a good time."

He smirked ,but not like Marko. This lug had all the charm of a monkey. And he smelled like he'd been hanging around with a few.

"No thanks, I'd rather hang around someone who knows how to treat a girl right."

I Turned away from him and scooted a little closer to Marko, i really just wanted them to leave.

"Oh come on girly, we're much better company than this...wuss."

Marko kept his smile on his face and his arm around my shoulder.

"Buzz off will ya. The girl said she doesn't want to go with you."

That's when the third ass hole put his hands on me. It was unexpected so i sort of...freaked. I stood up, spun around and punched him in the face. I didn't quite realize what i'd done until Marko lifted me over the bar and pushed me over to the other side.

"Hey chick, how you doing?"

The bartender with black hair laughed and said. She was a tough looking chick with brown eyes and two sleeves of tattoos. She pulled me inro a crouching position behind the bar.

"I'm Pam, you with Marko?"

"Um...yeah i am..I'm Corine,by the way."

"Oh so you are the girl he was talking about."

"...Marko talks about me?"

"Yeah but only good things i promise."

Her laughing was mingled with the sound of breaking bottles and yelling guys.

"What's he doing?"

"Best not find out right now, come with me, and we'll go out the back way."

"No , What if Marko get's hurt? I started this and i'm going to help finish it."

I started To stand up and Pam pulls me back down.

"You crazy chick, you'll get killed. "

"No i think i'll be just fine."

I remember somethings i brought just in case, and i pull my stun gun,and my lucky brass knuckles out of my bag,and duck under the lift-up part of the counter. I taze the first guy i come in contact with...asshole #2. The second guy...some random biker about to clock Marko, i tap him on the shoulder as he turns i punch him twice then taze. I repeat this a few more times with a few more guys and two biker bimbos.

When it's over i look over to Marko, he's unfased, and looks fine, until he sees me. A busted lip, blood in my hair and on my clothes, most of it not mine. I'm also panting and ready to pass out.

"Corine? What the hell were you doing? I thought you were behind the counter with Pam."

"Well...i was. But i didn't want to leave, it's my fault the fight got started anyway, so i figured, i might as well help finish it."

I smiled a bit nervously and try to play it off as nothing.

"Never do that again, i can handle it."

Marko walks up to me and takes the tazer and brass knuckles from me and he tosses them to Pam's waiting hands. He takes my bruised hand and kisses my battered knuckles, one at a time.

"I will say this though, you are one hell of a fighter."

He smirks, that smirk,that makes my heart melt.

"No i just know my way around a tazer."

I smile back at him, then i hear the sirens.

"Pam! Why'd you call the cops?" Marko almost-whines.

"Well i want to get repayed for some of my broken stuff."

"Okay fair enough, can we atleast get out of here?"

She smiles at me.

"Sure Marko i'll tell them the "drunken idiot" story like usual, you go have fun with your new girlfriend."

"Will do!"

And like that Marko was pulling me out the door towards the bike...Wait?...Girlfriend?

LB_LB

We get back to the boardwak and just bum around a bit on the beach.

"So...you have a new girlfriend. Is she pretty?"

I laugh,trying to get a reaction.

"Well, she looks...different, but yea she is beautiful. and funny and she makes me feel so lucky to even know her. But she's not my girlfriend...i was planning to ask her if she would be though."

"And when are you going to do that? After you drop me off?"

"No actualy right now, come with me."

Marko pulled me along the beach till we were far away from anyone else, completely out of sight. Then he dramaticaly bent down on one knee and smiled wide.

"Corine Asher, will you be my girlfriend? Will you laugh at my bad jokes and smack me when i need to be smacked, Hug me when i need to be hugged and not be mad at me when i act like a dumbass?"

"Yes Marko i'll be your girl friend, and to start fuffiling my duties now..."

I say sarcasticaly

"...I'll do this..."

I smack him lightly in the back of the head.

"...And this."

And then i takcle him into the sand and roll around hugging him, and laughing.

"Yay! I feel like a kid who just got his allowance."

Marko stood up and pulled me up with him.

"And now as my promise, as a boyfriend, i promise to always kiss you like i mean it, never hit you, always protect you,and always give you hugs on days both good and bad...oh and to always make you laugh with my corny humor, and awesome jokes."

He smirks that same smirky smile and i feel, safe and happy and i just start laughing. i fall down and rol around laughing, i get sand in my hair and have tears in my eyes, but i keep laughing and marko just pulls me up again and hugs me. And i feel whole.

LB_LB

It get's pretty late before we notice just how late it is, and i realize that i have to get home. I sit up a little from where we are laying on the beach. I'm sleepy and comfortable in his arms and i really don't want to get up, but i must. I mumble into his ear.

"Marko...?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Can you take me home now?"

"My home or your home?."

I can feel the smirk in his voice.

"I'd settle for either right now, i'm so sleepy. But mine would probably be best, considering your roomates might get put off by me."

"You're right, not about the roomates though, but yes your house would be best, i wish i could stay, too."

"So do i but i would have to ask Lucy before having a sleep over."

We both smile at this.

"And i would have to check with my 'brothers' too. So off we go?"

"Yes ,off we go."

LB_LB

We get to my house and i sneak past Sam's bedroom...minus Sam. Marko sneaks in behind me.

"Marko, what are you doing?"

"Coming in to give you a good night hug."

(Marko's POV)

I go up to Corine and give her a hug. I never wanted to let her go, cause i didn't know if i would see her tomorrow or for a few days even. I hadn't been feeding enough lately and even now as i hugged her i was feeling a pain , i could smell her blood and i wanted so much to taste it. Then i couldn't help my self i nestled my head in the crook of her neck and began kissing her neck and i let myself vamp out not quite to the full extent. As i kissed her neck i grazed it with one razor-sharp fang and she bleed just a little i licked up the delicate red drops, so satisfying yet...addicting. I Sucked on the cut and licked it allowing it to heal up.I heard he light moans and heavy breathing. I Pulled away and there was a small mark, like a hickey. She's mine now, and she always will be.

"You are evil, i wanted to go to sleep and now i don't think i possibly can."

"Why?"

I ask and smile, i have to be a little bit of an ass.

"Because all i want to do is this."

Corine surprised me as she leaned in to kiss me. Her soft lips were urgent and she took charge in the kiss. As she pulled away she smirked.

"Damn now i can't sleep either. Okay i have a solution i will fall asleep with you for a few hours but i have to be back at my house before Sun up, okay?"

"Okay. Yay i get my oen personal Marko Doll."

She smiled like a little kid and i wished i could stay so much longer, but she doesn't know the truth...yet, so i'll wait. Corine lays down on her huge, and i mean HUGE bed. Her head rests on her many pillows and dark stuffed animals, and i lay down right next to her. As i wrap my arms around her i pray for the sun to never rise. We both drift off to sleep and i feel great for the first time in centuries, most would think her slightly childish demeanor would bore me, but i like it, it reminds me of the kid i never got to be, i love this silly little child more than anyhting.


	7. Chapter 7

Diclaimer:I do not own lost boys or any thing except for corine, and the insane idea of this fan fic.

Author's note:sorry for the extreme delay i've had pretty bad writer's block and was thinking about stopping this story but i have decided against it. i will continue it. Thanks to all those who have reveiwed and read, please enjoy.-RR

LB_LB

(Corine's POV)

I woke to find myself alone, and then i remembered.

"I miss my Marko doll."

I mumbled into my pillow.

"Wake up sleepy head, it's almost 1."

It was Sam with my wake up call.

"Fine,Fine i'm up."

"Whay are you soo tired? did you stay out too late with your little boyfriend?"

"He's not my 'little boyfriend', he's just my...boyfriend."

I stuck my tounge out at Sam. He looked shocked.

"And when did this happen?"

"Last night. Which reminds me. Where were you last night i snuck in really really late and you were not here, so what's the deal?"

"Um well i sort of got side tracked, me and Alan hung out at the comic store and went out but we went back to the store and were going to watch some movies, but we sort of fell asleep, and i called mom in the morning to tell her what happened."

"OOOOOOOOOh, you fell asleep by 'accident', come one tell me what happened, what did you guys do?"

"Nothing, i'm not telling."

Sam was smiling and blushing, so i made a deal.

"I'll tell you about my night if you tell about yours,deal?"

"Deal. Okay i'll go first. We decided to go to the boardwalk but it got boring pretty soon. And a few people were hassling us, cause we were holding hands, so we just decided to hang out at the comic book store for a while. We were going to just watch some movies, after we closed up the store with Edgar. It was funny really Edgar has no idea that Alan is gay, i don't know how. But we were going to watch a movie alone..."

"Yeah, yeah..."

"But Edgar wouldn't leave, so whenever he would look over i would get really close to Alan."

"Wow, Sam...you really are a Bad,Bad Girlfriend."

"Shut up, or i won't tell you any more."

"Okay, okay,geeze."

"Well,eventualy he walked out of that awkward situation, saying something like 'Okay i'm just going to head somewhere..uh..see you..ga..i mean guys later.' It was hilarious me and Alan burst out laughing. And we were standing at the time. Well Alan tripped over something and sort of...fell on...top of me. And well i figured i might as well take advantage of the situation and I..."

"You kissed him, didn't you? Oh Sam !"

"Shut up..but yes i kissed him, and we ended up cuddling on the couch in the back in front of the T.V, and we fell asleep."

"What did you tell Lucy?"

"I told her we stayed up late reading comic books and fell asleep by accident."

"Ah, so no gay experience info for mom. Well i don't blame you,but you had a good time right?"

"Um Yeah, duh. Waaaayyy better than MTV. And we're going to try for another date again tomorrow, today Alan is going out of town for something, i'm not sure what. But Edgar is running the shop, so i'm going to go down just to check on him, and see how he reacts. if you want to come with that would be awesome."

"Oh, really and why would it be so awesome?"

"Well he doesn't know you are my 'sister' and apparantly everytime you get mentioned Edgar Walks off with his tail between his legs, and tries to act tough...at the same time. I'd like to see what would happen if i walked in to the store with you by my side and there was no Alan to distract you with 'Tales Of The Crypt'."

"I'd like to see that too, actualy, let's go."

"Okay, but first, it's your turn to tell your story,so start spilling kiddo."

"Fine...but don't call me kiddo. Okay so this is a bit of a long story."

And so i began my little tale.

(Marko's POV)

I Stayed in the chamber but i couldn't sleep, i kept thinking about Corine. Her blood was keeping me awake. It was only a few drops but it was so strong. And my want to be with her again almost lured me to the sunlight. I waited out the hours till the sunset and i would have been off as soon as the last rays disappeared, but David caught me.

"Well, Marko, how's our little Corine?"

"She's not _Your_ Corine."

"Whatever you say, but i must ask, how much longer Marko? Max is getting restless for some fresh blood in the family,and if you don't tell her, well let's say she may find out some other way. And that way may not be as 'nice' as it would be, coming from you."

"Don't worry about it, i'm going to see her today, and i'm going to tell her."

"But remember Marko, either she agrees, or...well...a midnight snack will be in order."

"No need to worry David, i know she will accept."

"What makes you so sure Marko? She could be just like Star, or like any of those we have attempted to give our gift and they refused. She could be like them, how do you know, she will accept the girft..willingly?"

"Because.. she is a lot like i was, but she is more carefree. I know she will happily embrace the gift, she is well fit for it already, maybe even better for the life than...you,David."

I felt his hand around my neck and his fangs elongated, he looked ready to rip my throat out before Paul and Dwayne pulled him off of me.

"Dude chill, no need to start killing each other."

Paul was a little pissed from having been woken by us, and Dwayne was as unreadable as ever.

"Well, i guess you're right, but Marko remember, eiter we get a new sister or a nice snack, it all depends on you and her."

"Marko,dude ,what's he talking about."

"Oh boys you can't tell me you didn't notice."

David continued. I Glared, i really didn't want him telling them, i felt it was something to be kept secret until the right time and place, and this was neither the time nor place. Damn him.

"Well that girl he saw at the boardwalk a few nights ago, he's dating her. And he want's to change her. He is going to tell her today and if she agrees to change, We will have a sister."

"Awesome i always wanted a little sister. Marko what's she like dude? Is she punk, weird, she's not a prep, right?"

Paul was getting way to excited about this.

"Ah, dear brother do not get to ahead of yourself. If she refuses we will have ourselves a little Corine snack."

I Lunged for David, i was tired of hearing that. Corine would be no one's snack, ans she would be no one's at all...except mine.

"Chill dude, no one is going to eat your girlfriend. By the way she has a pretty name."

The tables had turned and i was now being the one held back.

"Just let go guys, i have to go meet up with her anyway, to tell her. And no following."

"Dude atleast tell me what my new sister will be like."

"Don't worry you'll find out tonight when you meet her."

"Yes! So are you bringing her here? Are you going to tell her before or when you get here?"

"I think i'll tell her before to avoid overwhelming her with...your...enthusiasm."

"Hey you say that as if my 'enthusiasm' is a bad thing."

"No, not at all Paul. Your hyper active personality and gravity-defying hair are just part of your charm."

Dwayne then spoke for the first time in a few days.

"Guys can we feed already i'm starving and i would rather not munch up my sister-to-be."

"That's the spirit, Dwayne,...but you have got a point. Well, who'd up for 'Surf and Turf' cause i'm feeling like a double tonight."

Ugh, leave it to Paul to joke about food, well atleast i would get to see Corine, i just hope she takes the news well, god i hope she doesn't refuse.

LB_LB

I know it was short but i'm going to try and do better i go back to scool soon and updating will be even harder,sorry bear with me guys. Thanks for reading-RR


	8. Chapter 8

Disclamer:I do not own Tales from the Crypt, Emily the strange, any of the bands or singers mentioned, or Lost boys or any of the characters mentioned except for Corine and other fabricated Characters.

A/N:Sorry for the delay getting more and more work, and it's getting harder to keep up with mid-terms nearing.

P.S. i've decided not to include laddie in this fic, sadly. I couldn't really figure a way to work it, where he would be looked after while the guys were out, so unfortunately laddie is not included. :( (i know he's so adorable)

Please read and reveiw,thanks:)-RR

LB_LB

(Corine's POV)

I finished my talk with Sam, and we started off to the boardwalk at around 4. After i helped Lucy with a few things. Then all three of us started off. Lucy had gotten her job at a video store, i was going to hang out with Sam before i met Marko at the comic store, and Mike was just slothing around. So nothing too interesting. When i finaly got to the boardwalk I saw that Sam was right, no Alan. Only Edgar. Oh what fun this would be.

"So Sam, You want to look around the store a bit?"

I said in a loud voice and winked at Sam, signaling for him to go along with the act.

"Okay, Cori. Oh hi Edgar."

Edgar looked up and for a moment he was fine, but then when he realized who i was he looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"H-hey Sam, um..Alan isn't here today."

"Oh, I know, me and Cori just decided to come in and look around, just hang out, until the person she is meeting comes to get her."

"You two know eachother?"

I smiled oh this would be nice.

"Yeah Edgar, we do, in fact Sam is my Foster brother, and one of my best friends."

"Oh, wow."

"Yeah isn't that just something? Actualy when he mentioned his new friend, and where he worked i realized,it was Alan. I also realized the brother that was mentioned was...you."

"Uh, yeah...you aren't still mad about that day, are you? I mean now that i look back it was a dick move."

"Oh no, not at all. I'm not one to hold grudges, anyway, it's all water under the bridge, seeing as how my brother is in a relationship with your brother, i think it best not to hold silly grudges that might possibly drive a wedge between them."

"Oh, yeah..o-of course. But since you aren't mad anymore, i wanted to know if you maybe wanted to hang out sometime."

Well, would you look at that, is he trying to ask me out? I guess he is trying to get on my good side so i don't kick him in the nuts again.

"Um, sure, as friends, yeah. But not anything more, just to be clear."

"Oh, yeah of course...besides Alan told me you are already seeing someone."

"Oh did he now?"

Now i was looking at Sam who was trying to look distacted by some pointless comic, which i new he didn't like.

"Oh well he told me that Sam has talked about this guy. And he thinks you're dating him."

"Well i am now, we are together. But that did not happen until very recently...so i guess Sammy was gossiping."

"Hey i wasn't gossiping i was discussing the life of my sister, because i am...concerned."

"Aww Sam is worried about me."

"Of course i am, now are we going to look around or no?"

"Fine, we will, but where are you going after Marko picks me up?"

"I'll find something to do..."

"Whatever lover boy."

"Hey!"

(Marko's POV)

The guys and i decided to feed first, i didnt want to hurt Corine, so i decided to fill up just to be safe. But while trying to get my mind off of telling Corine the truth Paul couldnt help but bombard me with questions.

"What color is her hair? What kind of music does she like? What's her middle name?"

"Paul why do you want to know?"

"Cause i want to know who she is before i start calling her sister."

"How many times do i have to say this? You can ask her when you meet her."

"Well i don't want to seem all creepy around her. Besides wouldnt it earn you points if we say 'He's told us all about you, he only says good things.' or something like that. Don't families usualy say something like that when they are meeting the girlfriend."

Okay he had a point, but i really didn't want to have to think about them meeting, whether it was as family or...something else.

"FIne, Paul, you win. What do you want to know? But i will warn you, there are some questions i will not answer. Got it?"

"Sure, sure. Now, what's her favorite kind of music?"

"She listens to almost anything but she likes rock and opera the best."

Dwayne decided to chime in once more, this was becoming a record.

"Does she like Andrea Bocelli?"

"Um...im not sure, you will have to ask her. What else?"

"Does she like comics?"

"Yes, she practicaly lives off of them, especialy Tales from the Crypt and Emily the Strange."

"Awesome, okay um...what's her favorite carnival ride."

"I don't know."

"Her birthday?"

"Tomorrow, the 23rd of June."

"Ah midsummer's eve. And how old will she be turning?"

"16. Why?"

"Oh nothing, just wanted to know, hey maybe we could throw he a sweet sixteen party."

"No...No..we are not...actualy, Paul that's not a bad idea, but don't get to excited just yet,okay,wait until you meet her before you start planning."

"Fine, fine...always ruining my fun."

"I haven't ruined your fun. Just wait, i'm sure you can rig up a party in a few hours, that hyper-active personality has to pay off some how."

"Oh ha ha, will you atleast help."

"Of course. Now can we just eat, i need to get going."

"Oh yes because our Marko _must_ get back to his little Corine soon."

"I'm ignoring you, David, only to get this over faster."

"Guys please, no more fighting, can't we all just get along?"

We can if David will stay quiet, i thought.

Eventualy after a bit more bickering and a few surfers i went to pick up Corine and found her talking with her brother,Sam, and one of the self-proclamed 'vampire hunters'. But the little hunter was visibly scared, and nervous. I wonder what Corine did. Well regardless...that's my girl.

"Hey Corine."

"Marko!"

She ran toward me and i caught her in a hug. God, it felt good to have her back, safe, here with me. This was how i wanted it forever.

"Miss me?"

(Corine's POV)

That smirk, i missed it.

"Hmmm,...not really, just , a lot. Why wouldn't i miss you?"

"Well i missed you too. But there is something pretty important i need to tell you."

Oh no, i felt the sense of dread,the churning in my stomach, please let it be nothing bad, or horrible.

"Um...okay, i'll be with you in a sec, just let me say bye to Sam."

Once marko started walking toward the rail of the boardwalk, Sam came over to me.

"You okay Cori?"

"Yeah i'll be fine, just worried i guess."

"Okay and if i don't see you till one in the morning or so, happy birthday"

"Wow, i forgot, tomorrow i turn 16, well, thanks i guess, i'll see you later Sam."

I give him a hug and walk toward Marko.

"So what did you want to tell me."

"Well, i think you should meet my friends, well they are more like my family, but i think you should meet them tonight."

"Okay, that would be awesome, sure."

Was this all?

"But there is one other thing."

Nope, not by a long shot.

"Well, what is it?"

"Well i think i should tae you somewhere else to tell you, would you mind coming somewhere."

"Not at all, where?"

"You'll see. Come on."

"Whoa!"

He pulled me along to his bike and we were off. the night swept by quickly, untill we were at a cave.

"Marko, where are we?"

"Don't worry it's a little place where me and my friends hang out."

Okay, this seems interesting. Marko walked me into the cave down and down.

"Okay close your eyes."

"Okay, even though i can't see anyway."

"Just do it."

"Okay, okay."

I heard him running about, something hit metal, i heard fire take light, and it danced in front of my eyelids.

"Okay open."

It was so cool ,the cave had continued, and it looked like an old building had collapsed into the cave itself. The was a fountain off to another part of the cave, and a small kitchen like place, there was also a curtained of area. It was behind what might have been the front desk at hotel, and there was a...bed? hmm...did Marko...live here. Not that it wasn't habitable, i was just jealous.

"Oh mother of the moon...this place is...wow it's awesome. Marko how did you find this place?"

"Well this used to be a 5 star hotel until the earthquake, then the hotel sunk into the fault. Now it is well, truthfully we live here."

"Wow...i'm..."

"Amazed, disgusted, weirded out?"

"Jealous, this place is awesome, i'd want to live here...can i move in?"

i was joking but Marko took it seriously.

"Really? Okay, you get the bed behind the front desk and there is a bathroom..."

"Wait a minute...i was joking Marko, i have to stay with Lucy for now, I'm in the system. But maybe i could stay over sometimes. And since i'm doing homeschool again when the year starts up i could always come here during the day.."

"No!...I...I mean...probably not...we sleep during the day so you wouldn't get to see me."

"It's okay i'd probably end up sleeping too, i'm practicly nocturnal."

(Marko's POV)

Wow, she is more perfect for the life than i thought. Nocturnal, dark, a bit strange and unusual, likes the cave. And how she is, i think even David will like her. I know Paul will. And I, well i love her.

"Hmm...hey Corine."

"Yeah?"

Okay moment of truth.

"I have something, important to tell you. And please don't freak out."

"I promise i won't freak."

Corine crossed the room to stand in front of me.

"I promise, you can tell me anything okay."

"Okay, here goes. Corine, i'm ...a...well."

"Marko, i don't mean to be insensitive but, spit it out."

"Corine, i'm a Vampire."

I waited for the running, the screaming. I waited for what i had hoped wouldn't happen. But it never came. I had been looking down, i looked up at Corine's face and saw...a smile?

"Wow, this is...wow. I remember wishing it on my 13th birthday but i didn't think it would come true if it didn't happen that year."

"Wait, what?"

"On my 13th birthday i wished for a boy, a vampire to come and take me away, to take care of me, and to fall in love with me. I almost thought it was silly until now."

"Wow and on my 113th birthday i wished for a mortal girl with ,multicolored hair."

Yes i had to be a smart ass at a time like this.

"Wow. But wait, how do i know you are telling the truth?"

"Well i could show you something but it will probably freak you out."

"Well now that you have warned me i'm sure i won't freak out as much."

"Fine, give me a moment."

I turn around and do a sort of partial transformation, like the other night, and turn back.

"Wow you look like an awesome horror movie character."

She did a little giggle, and i swear i loved her even more, if it's possible.

"You aren't...freaked?"

"You kidding? I've been watching reading and even living horror all my life, so i'm not going to be scared."

"Well you'd be a lot more scared, if you were my dinner."

"Maybe, but maybe i like that idea."

That did it, i wanted to devour her, drink her dry. So i ran into the cavern i used as my sleeping quarters.

"Corine do not come near the cavern, okay?"

"Marko, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I will be fine if you just give me a minute...or find me a surfer."

I was joking but she took me seriously.

"Blonde, rehead, preppy, jock? What's you preference?"

"I was joking."

I walked out of the cavern back to normal, well as normal as _I_ can be.

"Well given this new info i don't think i will be able to tell when you are joking anymore. So...speaking of this new info, are your friends...vampires too?"

"Yeah, i'm actualy the newest addition to the gang. David is the oldest of the boys and Then there is our coven leader."

"Coven leader? Like the head vampire?"

"Yes, exactly. You know you are taking this a lot better than i would have expected, i mean i knew you would be perfect for the life...but...oops."

"The life? Do you want me to be a...Vampire?"

"Yes, very much so and so do my brothers. Paul is the most excited, he always wanted a little sister."

I nervously smile, please take this well.

(Corine's POV)

Wow, this was...well my dream. Why wouldn't i want that. But i needed to tell Lucy or say goodbye or something. I couldn't just up and leave. I loved my family.

Then there was Sam, how would he take this. I love Marko, but how can i just abandon them?

"Well...i would do it. I always wanted to be a vampire since i was little, never have to wake up in the morning, never die,...never get hurt. But i can't just leave Lucy and Sam and them. Is there a deadline i need to meet?"

"Sorta, well, if you refused...well bad things would happen. Just as soon as possible, the longer we wait, the more i risk pissing off David."

"Okay so can it wait till tomorrow night?"

"Yeah,sure. So do you want to meet my brothers?"

"Well considering in a certain amount of time they will be mine too, i think i should."

Before i know it the guy who looks like a member of twisted sister is in front of me.

"Hi sister, i'm Paul."

He had a huge grin on his face.

"Hi Paul, i'm Corine, Cori for short."

"Oh, i know, Marko has told us a bit about you. So, hug or no hug?"

He looked a bit like my old big brother, the one who had given me the helmet, and it made me feel better.

"Um, hug, of course."

I smile and hug him. Then suddenly pictures flash before my eyes and i feel myself fall, but i never hit the ground. I'm suspended, hanging in air, watching the picture show in my head. Within moments i am back and i know everything about Paul, that i could ever want to know, and plenty that i didn't need to know. When i looked over Paul was the same way i was.

"What the hell was that?"

"Well it's official, it's happening again."

"What is?"

Marko asks, i feel so bad because i know Paul already knows, having experienced the same thing i had.

"My power is coming back, i can tell so much about a person with one touch, one hug, or sometimes even a look, but the power, i can't control it, it happens on and off, it hasn't happened since i turned 13."

"Why does it happen?"

"I'm not sure, i thought maybe it was a product of the abuse, almost like in _Matilda_. But when it stopped i thought it must be my imagination, but this. It is so much more extreme than ever before, and i can tell that Paul found out parts of my life too. I also can't control how extreme the episodes are, or anything about them really."

"Wow, so... why do you think it started again?"

"Well..."

I was cut off.

"Maybe it is from being around our kind so much, afterall we have powers too, Corine."

"Ah.. so you must be David."

"Yes, how did you tell."

"You seem to have a leader like quality, you hold yourself like someone important. Oh and your Ego is showing."

Okay so maybe i opened my big mouth too much, but before i knew it David had pushed Marko up against the wall. 

"Well it seems she has as big a mouth as you little brother."

"Yeah she does, and it's one of the reasons i love her, _big brother."_

"David, please let my boyfriend go. I'm the one who opened my big mouth, no need to punish him for it."

"Oh i'm not punishing, just having fun."

"Then go have some fun with a few assholes on the beach."

Then i was the one up against the wall.

"You want to tell me what to do?"

"Maybe i do."

"And what makes you think you have a right to?"

"Well i'm the fresh blood right? I have a feeling that the head of this coven wouldn't like you hurting me, especialy since i agreed to this. Oh and has it occured to you the power i have now could become stronger and work to be an advantage?"

I was let go.

"Fine, you may have a point, but you are not yet one of us so be warned, we can change out minds."

"Yeah but you won't Paul likes me, Marko and i love each other ,and Dwayne shares with me an interest for opera. Sorry it was in Paul's head. You even seem to be...jealous of Marko, for certain reasons. I may be mortal but i see more than most."

"I am tired of this, i'll leave you and your new playmates to your devices, but as i said be warned."

"Well thank god he's gone, so what do we do now?"

LB_LB

Sorry for the extreme delay, lots of work has been nipping at my heels,lol

tell me what you think so far, read and reveiw please :)

thanks-RR


End file.
